Summer of Uncertainty
by granger2malfoy
Summary: Due to threat on the Golden Trio and Hermione’s family, desperate measures are taken the summer before their seventh year. How does this effect Blaise Zabini? TEMPABANDONED
1. Default Chapter

**Title: Summer of Uncertainty (1/?)**

**Author: granger2malfoy **

E-mail: 

Disclaimer: I am not JK. But that's not what the voices in my head keep saying.

Pairing(s): Blaise/Hermione, Ron/Hermione  
Rating: PG-13  
Archive: Yes 

Warnings: None

**Summary: **Due to threat on the Golden Trio and Hermione's family, desperate measures are taken the summer before their seventh year. How does this effect Blaise Zabini?

It was the last night before they left for their summer holiday; Blaise Zabini slowly finished his chocolate pudding enjoying the rich, creamy dessert. He glanced down his table as remember how that year, his sixth, changed his life in so many aspects.

On the train back to Hogwarts, Blaise learned from the rumor-mill named Pansy that Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Nott were all shipped off by families to Durmstrang Institute for remainder of school in _protest_ to Dumbledore's restatement. Leaving only Blaise Zabini only 6th year boy, Snape automatically named him Prefect with the statement he was truly worthy of the title and appointed Seeker with a promise to be Quidditch captain the next year, if he wished.

With Draco and his clan out of the scene, Blaise was forced to take center stage and decided to something about the reputation Slytherins had because of Draco's asinine beliefs. All his housemates because of his sound advice, intelligence, and compassion for the younger Slytherins respected him. While he remained Slytherin at heart, he single handedly redefined Slytherin but still remaining cunning and great ambition with being cruel and vicious.

Right before Halloween, Snape had asked him about his thoughts on Death Eaters and Voldemort. Blaise told him that his family was a very old family of purebloods and never considered it an option with his extreme actions, especially since that the dark lord was only half-and-half. They never officially took a side, but refused to help Voldemort's cause and Blaise stated he felt with it with no harsh feeling for Muggles or Muggleborns. From that conversation on, Snape took him under his wing, of course in a Snape way, by giving him weekly, private lesson DADA lessons and books for him to read on the subjects they covered.

Feeling the need to do more with his influence, Blaise took some time to make up his mind about something he had wanted to do since last year. One night before the Christmas holiday, he approached member of the golden trio with bushy brown hair to ask her advice on the subject of his thoughts. Granger had been polite to him since the school year started and listened to his dilemma without speaking a word till he was done. After about an hour's worth of talking, she told him to meet her the next night with a list of all Slytherins that could be trusted to join Dumbledore's Army. After several meetings between the trio and him, fifteen Slytherins joined the ranks of the DA and were as good as their word. They proved they could be trusted as proved all the people who doubted them wrong. Within a month, Blaise was considered as an equal to Ron and Hermione but only Harry bested him in duels.

Blaise found himself very busy as he studied for his classes, fulfilled his Prefect duties, and learned everything he could about fighting against the dark side. Doing all of these things made him more aware of the Gryffindor know-it-all. He saw Granger in the DA classes and often found paired with her when Ron paired with Luna and Harry walked around the room and instructed. He had to admit she was good, almost as good as him. She had helped talk Harry into giving him a chance by letting him and the other Slytherins join the DA. Granger was also in his Ancient Runes, Arithmacy, and Advanced Potions were they were paired up since they were the only was from their own houses that made it into sixth year Potions. Potion class was always pretty uneventful with Neville no longer in the class and she made a good partner with a mind to match his. But she always remained the Gryffindor know-it-all in his eyes.

His head of house approached him at the table and stated, "Mr. Zabini, the headmaster would like to see you in his office after the feast. Then come to my office afterward, so we can tie up a few loose ends."

"Of course, Professor Snape," Blaise responded as he watch his mentor walked out of the great hall, billowing robes and all. _Some things never change._

After he finished his second helping of pudding, Blaise left the Great Hall and headed for his appointment with Dumbledore. They spoke for a few hours about his thoughts on Voldemort, his private lessons with Snape, on helping the light side and his plans for summer vacation.

With the long meeting with the sugar-happy headmaster, who kept forcing lemon drops on him, Blaise met with Professor Snape in his office and gave him the address to his parent's summerhouse in Italy. His head of house ordered him to get some sleep but didn't need to since he already knew he needed his sleep for tomorrow was going to be a long day.

After breakfast as he finished packing his belongs, Snape came into his dorm, which was empty since it was just Blaise that lived there. "It is time. Are you all packed and ready to go?"

With a swish of his wand, his trunk shrunk to the size of an apple and he tucked it safely in his traveling cloak. "Packed and I am as ready as I'll ever be."

Snape chuckled at his student's comment and lead the way toward the headmaster's office. Once they arrived he noticed a group of people already occupied the room. Potter, Granger, and Weasley sat in the wooden chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. Standing behind Harry, Blaise recognized their old DADA professor from third year, Remus Lupin. Some tall guy that with red hair and dragon's hid boots on leaned against the wall between two paintings of sleeping past Headmasters. _That must be another brother of Weasley's._

Snape stepped into the room along the left side of the door. That left Blaise enough room between the Potions Master and the door as he leaned against the cold stonewalls.

"Ah. Welcome, Mr. Zabini. Now that we are all here, there is some things that needs to be told and some issues to be discussed. Usually, the three of you," his hand jester to the golden trio, "would stay at the Headquarters once Harry left the Dursleys'. This year there is going to be a change of plans," Dumbledore paused as he put a lemon drop into his mouth. "Anyone else want one?"

_He must be addicted to sugar_. Blaise looked over to where Granger was sitting in a chair between the two boys. Ron had his arm draped across the back of hers. It was known that they were dating but nothing serious from what Blaise could tell. He saw it more of a friendship with the benefit of occasional holding hands. He never saw them kiss, touch, or always smiling, like the rest of the love-struck teenagers in the castle, did. But it was none his business and really didn't give a damn about her non-existent love life.

After everyone shook his or her head to decline the headmaster of his candy offer, he remained silent for a moment. Blaise knew somewhat about what the elder was going to say. And the plans directly affect his plans for the entire summer. The headmaster began again. "Harry, two nights ago there was an attack on Grimmauld Place and it was burnt to the ground. The few people there got out safely, but the house is a complete loss. I am sorry but one of the members has not been found yet and it is the only way the Death Eaters could've found it. We fear that the person was – forced to give up the location of our headquarters.

"We are deciding upon a new location for the Order. But there is a bigger threat to the three of you that you need to know about. We have a feeling that this summer Voldemort will do anything to ensure that the three of you do not make it back here next year. Of course, Harry is the most threatened but the two of you are his best friends and could be used against him, if captured. After discussing all the options, the three of you will be separated and placed into trusted hands for the entire summer."

"Separated? Will we be able to owl each other at least?" Ron asked, as he looked pleading to the headmaster.

Before he could answer, Hermione spoke, "No, Ron. It would give away our location if someone intercepted the owls. What is to happen to Harry? He can't stay at the awful place all summer."

Blaise saw a tear run down her face as she held her two best friends' hands. For a brief instant, he felt jealous of their friendship since he had never had a friend he really trusted.

"Harry will only have to stay there two weeks and Remus will be there at all times. He spoke to Harry's aunt and uncle and they_ reluctantly_ agreed for two weeks as a maximum. He will then be traveling to different places over the course of the summer with Remus. During the few days when Remus will be unable to care for Harry, another member will replace him till he is able to again. Ron, you and your sister will be spending the summer with Charlie in Romania."

Harry gave a half-smile at his friend and then asked, "And what about Hermione? And her family?"

"Since her family are Muggles, they will accompany her and are to be protected in a wizarding household where they will not be found. She will be safe; I can assure the both of you. There will always be a member of the Order with them and another one will be staying there often as well," Dumbledore explained. He stood from his chair and walked around the front of his desk to stand in front of the trio.

He spoke in a serious tone, "I know this will be hard on all of you. But I can assure the three of you, you will find out if anything should happen to the other two. Now, say your good-byes for it is time to head in your separate ways for the next few months."

Harry got to his feet fist and shook Ron's hand, as he seemed to be fighting back the tears. Hermione's eyes were filled with tears and hugged Harry tight. He rocked her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. Those emerald green eyes looked over at Blaise and the glint of realization appeared as Harry had just figured out why Blaise was there. He pulled out of her arms. "I'm going to be okay and it will be nice to enjoy my chance to spend some time with Remus. Just know I will always be thinking about you two."

He walked away from them as Lupin approached Ron and Hermione and gave hugs. Harry approached the door and offered Blaise his hand. Blaise raised his eyebrow and accept Harry's hand. "I'll see you next year, Zabini." Then in a very low voice with his teeth shown, Harry spoke, "And if I find out you hurt her, they'll never find your body."

Blaise gave a single nod in a show of understanding and replied, "She will be safe with my family. They are not like the Malfoy's. You can trust them. And me."

Harry left them in the room and Lupin swung his cloak over his shoulders as he walked out the door too.

"She's staying with _him_?" Ron asked in a shaky high voice as he over Hermione's shoulder at the Slytherin. Blaise saw her body lightly shook with sobs in the arms of her boyfriend.

"Mr. Weasley, Zabini has the Order's full trust and was made a member last night. He was been under going training all year for his joining the Order of the Phoenix. Mr. Zabini can be trusted with Miss Granger," Snape said as he stood behind the younger Slytherin.

Ron's eyes locked on to his indigo ones and held the stare for a very long minute. He then returned his eyes to his girlfriend and whispered something into her ear.

Hermione raised her head and looked Ron into the eyes. "Yes, Ron." She moved her eyes to look at Blaise and continued, "I trust him with life and my families. Now, stop worrying about me. I'll be fine with my books and parents to keep me company. You have wanted to study with Charlie for some time. Go enjoy yourself. And send Ginny my love." Her lips placed a short kiss on his cheek and pulled out of his arms to wipe the tears off her face.

The red head walked straight up to Blaise and stands there a moment with barely a foot in between them. Blaise was about two inches short than Ron and not as built, but the year of Quidditch made his reflexes fast to duck if he needed to.

Ron's voice was so low and full on anger that Blaise was the only one that heard him. "You so much as lay a finger on her and it will take years to pull all of the pieces of wood from the broom I shove up your arse."

With that threat made, he stalked out of the office with his amused brother in tow behind him.

Blaise shook his head as he decided they would make good on their warnings. _And here I thought she didn't have any brothers to threaten me for her safety._

His indigo eyes meet her warm brown ones and they held each other's stare for moment. Time seemed to have stood still as Blaise found he noticed a few small freckles on the bridge of her nose.  
  
The headmaster interrupted their moment of silence with a clearing of his throat. "Miss Granger as you have figured out. You and your family will be taking up residence at Zabini summer home in Italy. Your parents were told last night and are due to arrive there tomorrow evening. You will accompany Professor Snape and Mr. Zabini to the estate today. I would also advise you to take this opportunity to learn all you can from the two of them during this summer. They will help prepare for any dangers that may – arise. If you need anything, please let Professor Snape know and he will be able to contact me. Thank you again Mr. Zabini for offering your home to them." 

Hermione's eyes quickly moved from the headmaster back to his. With a small smile, his eyes pulled away from hers, as she almost seemed to pull him into her soul. Snape opened the door for the two students as they headed off to a summer of uncertainty.

End of Chapter one

Please review and let me know the good and the bad. But don't flame me. if you don't like the pairing of Blaise/Hermione. It will be Ron/Hermione for the most of this but with angst of Blaise/Hermione.


	2. Beginning of Their Journey

**Title: Summer of Uncertainty (2/?)**

**Author: granger2malfoy **

E-mail: 

Disclaimer: I am not JK. But that's not what the voices in my head keep saying.

**Summary: **Due to threat on the Golden Trio and Hermione's family, desperate measures are taken the summer before their seventh year. How does this effect Blaise Zabini?

Previously in chapter 1

* * *

The headmaster interrupted their moment of silence with a clearing of his throat. "Miss Granger as you have figured out. You and your family will be taking up residence at Zabini summer home in Italy. Your parents were told last night and are due to arrive there tomorrow evening. You will accompany Professor Snape and Mr. Zabini to the estate today. I would also advise you to take this opportunity to learn all you can from the two of them during this summer. They will help prepare for any dangers that may – arise. If you need anything, please let Professor Snape know and he will be able to contact me. Thank you again Mr. Zabini for offering your home to them."

Hermione's eyes quickly moved from the headmaster back to his. With a small smile, his eyes pulled away from hers, as she almost seemed to pull him into her soul. Snape opened the door for the two students as they headed off to a summer of uncertainty.

Chapter Two

* * *

Hermione Granger silently followed the two Slytherins down the stairs away from the Headmaster's office as the summer was going to be much different than she expected. At least, she'd be able to spend some time with her parents before her last year at Hogwarts and then the beginning her adult life.

Snape paused at the bottom of the stairs behind they could be seen by any passers by. He turned toward Blaise and lowered his voice as he spoke. "Now, it is not yet ten o'clock. So, you both need to head in separate directions. Miss Granger, please return to your dormitory and you will notice that your packed trunk has been already taken to the Zabini's summerhouse. There is a small bag already packet for the trip. Meet Zabini in the back of library in ten minutes.

"Mr. Zabini, you know what to do. Remember to keep a low profile and you must never miss a dose. I know you will not disappoint me. I will see the both of you much later. Give me five minutes before leaving these steps."

With those final words, the Potions Master walked down the hallway toward the direction of the dungeons. Questions started to spin in her head about the arrangement that had been made for the trip to wherever they were heading and the rest of the summer. Hermione was about to ask all the questions to the quiet Slytherin as he watched the deserted corridor. But she thought better of it because one never know who could over hear you within the wall of Hogwarts. She stood behind him as she watched him adjust his cloak and tap his leg in a nervous motion.

Zabini stuck his head out to insure no one was near by and then turned back to her. "Okay, the hallway is clear. No give me three minutes before you head back to your dorm. Don't give anyone the hint that you are not getting on the train. If someone asks where your trunk is, just tell him or her that it is downstairs where Ron is waiting for you. Make sure no one sees you go to the library and I'll be there in thirteen minutes. Now, don't ask me any questions till I tell you it is all clear."

The raven hair Slytherin headed down the corridor without even looking back. She noticed that he was a good five inches taller than Hermione but an inch or two shorter than Ron was. Zabini also had nice broad shoulders, not that she paid much attention to such things. She had a boyfriend that treated her right and who she really cared for. Ron and her started to date during the past Christmas break when he gave her a locket and asked her to be his girlfriend. Everyone had expected him to pop that question, as it was obvious how he felt about her for the past few years.

Yet, she still unsure if she felt the same way that he did. Yes, she enjoyed his company when they weren't fighting, which every few weeks they'd get into a fight about nothing really important. After a few days of the silent treatment, she'd go to him to apologize and he would return the statement. She couldn't stand to have him or Harry mad at her. They were her only true friends that she would do anything for. Yes, she had Ginny as a girlfriend but they rarely fought because they simply agreed to disagree.

But with Ron, it was that he was always right, even if he was wrong and he knew it. That was the thing that bugged her most about him was his stubborn streak with a temper to match. True, she was stubborn and strong willed but she at least listened to the other's side.

A heavy sigh left her mouth as she left the staircase after the minute mark from when Zabini left her. A headache started to come on as she walked to her dorm and past many students who were busy getting down to the carriages for the Hogwarts Express. She was not stopped by anyone as she entered the common room. A second-year blonde almost crashed into on the girl's staircase. The girl shouted as she ran out the portrait opening. "Sorry about that, Hermione. See you next year."

Hermione shook her head as she entered the dormitory and saw the medium sized purse on her bed with a note that stated- _Crookshanks was already taken with her luggage_. She knelt down and pulled a small, pale blue box out between her mattress and shoved it into her new black purse. "Okay, it looks like I am ready."

She paused at the full-length mirror on her way out and tucked her long curly hair behind her ears. Hermione had decided that morning to wear a pair of black jeans with a raspberry-colored tee shirt. With her traveling cloak on her arm, she leaned forward to examine her lips as wished she had time to put it on a little lip-gloss. "Aaagghhh, he is not my boyfriend and I am worried about lip-gloss. Pull yourself together, Hermione."

Her feet carried her at a fast pace down to the library and she still had a minute to spare. She tried to catch her breath as she made her way to the back of the library. Luckily, Madam Pince seemed to be away for the moment. Hermione sat on the edge of 'her' table where she always worked on during the past six years.

"You know red is _not_ my color." The voice of Blaise behind her caught her attention as she turned her body to look at him. Her eyes widen as she saw Ron in pair of blue jeans and a navy tee shirt under a black cloak. He smirked at the obvious look of shock on her face as he crossed his arms in front of him.

Hermione shook her head and tried her best not to laugh as she realized Blaise must've drunk some Polyjuice Potion to give the appearance that Ron was accompanying her. In a very low tone, she said, "Smirks are a Slytherin thing. Ron would never smirk."

"No, he'd have a stupid look on his face and that is not a Slytherin thing," Blaise's commented with Ron's face gave her a dirty look.

With a push off the table, she stepped up to the body of her boyfriend and stood on tiptoe to whisper in his ear. "Between the two of us, you're right. Now, just work on the voice and you'll be fine."

"How's this," he attempted to mock Ron's voice but it sounded more like Professor Flitwick.

She shook her head and he tried several more times but only just frustrated. She put her hand on his arm and stated, "Maybe you should just try to remain the quiet Slytherin that you are under all that red hair."

"Good idea," Blaise said as the bell chimed that it was ten thirty. "Okay, we need to get going. Now, just follow my lead and act normal as if you were with Ron. We are going to floo by to a certain carriage station and then we will be riding for about three hours. Then we will be taking a special portkey to our final destination. Don't ask any questions till we are on the carriage. All right?"

"Sure, let's get going, Ron. Hate for us to be late." Hermione gave a huge smile as she put her hand in the nook his arm and gave him a wink.

Blaise shook his head as they headed out of the library and toward the nearest exit. "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

End of Chapter 2

Please review and let me know the good and the bad. But don't flame me. If you don't like the pairing of Blaise/Hermione, it will be Ron/Hermione for the most of this but with angst of Blaise/Hermione and MORE Severus Snape. ;)


	3. carriage rid

**Title: Summer of Uncertainty (3/?)**

**Author: granger2malfoy **

E-mail: 

Disclaimer: I am not JK. But that's not what the voices in my head keep saying.

**Summary: **Due to threat on the Golden Trio and Hermione's family, desperate measures are taken the summer before their seventh year. How does this effect Blaise Zabini?

Previously in Chapter Two ......

"Good idea," Blaise said as the bell chimed that it was ten thirty. "Okay, we need to get going. Now, just follow my lead and act normal as if you were with Ron. We are going to floo by to a certain carriage station and then we will be riding for about three hours. Then we will be taking a special portkey to our final destination. Don't ask any questions till we are on the carriage. All right?"

"Sure, let's get going, Ron. Hate for us to be late." Hermione gave a huge smile as she put her hand in the nook his arm and gave him a wink.

Blaise shook his head as they headed out of the library and toward the nearest exit. "What have I gotten myself into?"

* * *

Chapter Three

An hour later, Blaise Zabini sat still Polyjuiced as Ronald Weasley with Hermione across from him in the carriage. So far, everything was going smoothly as they were headed in the direction of a large city nearby. The pair would not be staying there; instead it was a rouse as they were going to portkey to the Zabini's family summerhouse.

He sat there across from her with the body of her boyfriend as he read over the Charms text for the up coming year. Hermione was impressed because she hadn't started it yet. True, she was currently holding her Potions text in her hands but her mind just was not able to concentrate. So much had changed in the matter of a few hours. She was not sure what to think about the idea of her and her family staying at a wizarding family's house of a person she hardly knew. The Burrow was one thing because her parents had meet Ron and his parents on several occasions but she didn't know how his family would react to having a muggleborn and her parents stay with them for the entire summer.

Zabini had gained her trust over the last year as he proved himself more than just what she considered a snob-pureblood. Hermione was shocked when he approached her about him becoming a member of the DA as well as over a dozen other Slytherin. It took several hours to convince Ron and Neville that he was trust worthy enough. Harry seemed to be willing to give him a chance right off the back because he noticed how strong the now-only male Slytherin for their year.

Everyone noticed how he stepped up to the plate and took on the role Prefect seriously as he was person younger students looked up to and his peers respected. He reformed the House of Slytherin by not standing for foul play as he showed by example that one could be cunning and determined without being mean and ruthless. Snape was still a snarky bastard with his sharp wit comments but with a little less venom since Malfoy and the other Death Eater's children left Hogwarts. The Potions Master enough awarded Gryffindor points on a few rare occasions and floored everyone when he complimented Hermione, who he once told her she was an insufferable know-it-all, on her perfect final exam.

Hermione had watched the young man in front of her became some she trusted and get along well with. They were often paired with each other during their classes and DA meetings. He excelled in the DA became an equal to Harry by the last lesson and bested her best friend in a fair match. The once quiet Slytherin now stood out in a crowd within the walls of Hogwarts. But outside of the school, his ways of fading into the background came out with full force.

The countryside passed quickly outside her window, as she was still lost in her thoughts. She almost found it a shame for him to still have to take the potion because they were going to be in that carriage alone for the next three hours. Hermione silently wished she could sit there with him in his own form and not her boyfriends. At first, it was cute to see him suffer as the red head Gryffindor but she found herself missing the beautiful indigo eyes that matched his own voice. A few times she closed her eyes as he talked just so in her mind to focus that he was there with her and her boyfriend.

Though she would never admit out loud, Blaise had become more attractive during the last year. His black curly hair matched his olive-colored skin and his frame was matching Harry's with only an inch taller than her best friend. During the DA meeting where their attire was relax because of the exercises, one could tell he was developing muscle tone from the Quidditch training also. The Slytherin had received many approvals of female stares over the past school year. She even noticed a few males did a double take at him in his Quidditch uniform.

"Did you have any questions for me about any of this? I am surprised you are not bubbling over with questions." His soft voice brought Hermione out of the train of thoughts as she looked towards him as Ron.

She shrugged her shoulders and set the leather bond book in her hands onto the seat next to her. She spoke, "I guess I assumed that everything was on a need to know basis and that I didn't need to know."

Blaise shook his head as he chuckled. "Like that's ever stopped you before."

"I guess my first question is about your family. Tell me about them," Hermione stated as she pulled her legs up on the seat and rest her head against the side of the padded carriage as she sat ready to listen about his home life.

Blaise set down his textbook as well and leaned on his knees as he began. "Well, my family lives in Italy in a small wizarding village. Plus, our summerhouse is near the beach in a more southern part of Italy. I have an older sister but she recently got married, so I assume you will stay that room. My mother and father are nice and I guess what you could consider 'muggle-friendly.' Even though I am a pureblood, I was raised that you judge a person on the capabilities and actions not just the blood that runs through the veins. I only just informed them of the need for you and your family to stay with us last night. But they are very understanding and they trust my choices. I am sure your family will feel comfortable once they get to know my parents.

"I have a grandmother that usually arrives in the middle of July and stays with us till I leave for Hogwarts. She is on my mother's side and I call her 'Nana' and I am sure she'll insist that you do that as well. Nana is very – different, but you'll understand more once you meet her. But she is very wise and one of my favorite relatives."

He leaned back into his seat and put his hands behind the currently red hair. He stifled a yawn as he asked, "Your turn to tell me about your family."

"Well, I am an only child. My parents are dentists and are very nice. They are still a little weary of this world because they are not used to it yet. But my father is a history buff and could go on for hours discussing battles, politics, leaders, and eras –all muggle of course," Hermione replied as relaxed more and more while in his presence.

He sly smile crept on his lips as he heard that bit about her father. "Well, your father and my father will get along splendidly. He is also a history buff and dabbles in muggle history to. What is your mother like?"

Hermione tucked a loose curl behind her ear as she watched him and noticed something odd. Even though his body was transformed into resembling Ron's, his mannerisms and speech made it very easy to separate his from her boyfriend. She also noticed that he watched her in different way than Ron did but she couldn't put her finger on what the difference was. With a quick look out the window, she began, "My mother is the type of person that would do anything for anyone. She is not into the cooking and homebody-type. Her past time is reading literature and gardening in our large backyard."

"Then she will love the gardens we have on the estate. My mother enjoys looking at them, studying them and crossbreeding them. But she is more into Potions and is the head of our family business of producing potion ingredients. While my father prefers the past time of running a small vineyard on the estate," Blaise said as he pulled out a watch to check the time. He looked back up at her as he tucked it back away in his pocket. "So, what do you enjoy in your free time?"

"I enjoy reading all I can get my hands on. But I am sure that is no surprise there." He nodded his head in agreement with a knowing smirk on his lips that did not go with Ron's face. She continued, "I always love reading out in our garden on a small bench next to a the Jasmine vine that runs along our fence. But I also enjoy working a practicing my potion skills, since I am not able to practice with my wand over the summer holidays. What about you? What keeps you out of trouble during your time off?"

The Slytherin sat proudly in his seat with both shoulder back and stated, "Few things keep me out of trouble during the summers. Especially, when my sister was there. It was always fun messing with her but last year was getting kind of boring without someone near my age there. The summerhouse has a shield over all of the estate and one of the things is that we are able to use our wands there at any times. Just no using them on my elders. That's their rule, not mine because I have to obey it too. But I guess I enjoy reading different things since I find quiet very relaxing. I also have been building up my defense skills over this past year and will continue during the summer. Plus, I like to dabble in divination."

"Okay, I am not going to touch that last statement. But I think we might be about to enjoy this summer. Too bad we can't get rid of Snape while we're there," she commented with a huge mischievous smile on her face and a twinkle in her eyes.

He sighed at that her last sentence and shook his head. "You'd be surprised. He's not _that_ bad once out of the classroom. I've learned a lot from him this year and I gained a lot of respect at the same time. Just give him the same chance you gave me. Okay?"

"Okay. I don't know why I am so tired. Do you mind if I take a cat nap before we get there?" Hermione asked as she stretched her arms over her head and folded her cloak in a bundle for a pillow.

"No, go ahead. We still have about two more hours." With a slight movement of his hand, he pulled out a flask to take a swig and shook almost violently as he swallowed. _Polyjuice Potion._ She remembered how awful that stuffed taste from when she brewed it herself in the second year. As she lay down and brought her knees up, her mind began to wonder why he was going to all this trouble with his parents, their summerhouse and the potion. Many questions ran through her mind as sleep finally took over her body and mind.

End of Chapter Three

Please review and let me know the good and the bad. But don't flame me. If you don't like the pairing of Blaise/Hermione, it will be Ron/Hermione for the most of this but with angst of Blaise/Hermione and MORE Severus Snape. ;)


	4. Arrival

**Title: Summer of Uncertainty (4/?)**

**Author: granger2malfoy **

Disclaimer: I am not JK. But that's not what the voices in my head keep saying.

**Summary: **Due to threat on the Golden Trio and Hermione's family, desperate measures are taken the summer before their seventh year. How does this effect Blaise Zabini?

Previously in Chapter Three

"Okay. I don't know why I am so tired. Do you mind if I take a cat nap before we get there?" Hermione asked as she stretched her arms over her head and folded her cloak in a bundle for a pillow.

"No, go ahead. We still have about two more hours." With a slight movement of his hand, he pulled out a flask to take a swig and shook almost violently as he swallowed. _Polyjuice Potion._ She remembered how awful that stuffed taste from when she brewed it herself in the second year. As she lay down and brought her knees up, her mind began to wonder why he was going to all this trouble with his parents, their summerhouse and the potion. Many questions ran through her mind as sleep finally took over.

* * *

Chapter Four

Still in Ron's form, Blaise offered her his hand to help her off the ground as she landed on her arse after taking a portkey from Scotland to his family's summer home in Italy. Hermione dusted off her jeans to clear away all bits of grass from her arse and her senses were instantly awoken. The soft breeze smelled of the ocean and the sky was a bright blue color. The ocean was nowhere in sight but she heard the gentle waves that crashed on the shore nearby.

They landed in front of a beautiful manor with dusty pink stonewalls with marble steps that lead up to a set of oak double doors with stained glass of a family crest. It must have been the Zabini family crest above the doors. There must have been over thirty windows across the front of the two-story manor.

Her companion walked ahead of her and then stopped in mid-step. The red short hair became longer to reach the nape of his neck and was now think raven colored curls. Blaise returned to his normal form and heights. With a flick of his wand, his clothes changed into dark navy-blue slacks and his shirt transfigured into a short sleeve gray silk button down shirt. He turned back to her and stated, "If I ever turn into a Weasley again, it will be too soon. We'll really have to look into getting you a new boyfriend."

Hermione was not paying attention to a word he said as her eyes took in the sight of the handsome young man that she would be spending the rest of the summer with. _Merlin, help me._

All of the sudden she felt subconscious of the fact she was about to meet a very old pureblood family and she was dressed in black jeans and a tee shirt. She was considering transfiguring her own clothes when his voice brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

Her head shot up. "What? I am sorry what were you saying."

Blaise walked up to her and held her by her bare arms. "You look peaked and flushed. Are you felling well?"

"I'm fine. Just a little nervous I suppose. I want to make a good first impression and I'm not exactly up to par for these surroundings."

A weird look came across his face and he looked away from her as if he was remembering something. Then he looked back at her with a determined look on his face but a soft smile crept upon his lips. "Close your eyes and turn around once for me."

Surprised by his request, Hermione slowly closed her eyes as she turn her body around three hundred and sixty degrees. She felt her clothes begin to change and felt the cool breeze on her legs on now bare neck. She opened her eyes as she looked down at his handy work with his wand. Her black jeans were now a black silk A-style skirt. The trainers on her feet were now low heel sling back heels and her hair had been pulled up into a loose clip. Her cranberry –red tee shirt was now a gray silk halter-top. With a huge smile, she found she couldn't resist saying, "Why thank you, my fairy-godfather. Does it turn back into my rags at midnight?"

"They might. Of course, I might turn you into a fat rat with whiskers, if you keep it up," he stated as he playful swatted her rear-end to get her moving.

Hermione started crack up as she started to speed walk and looked over her shoulder at him as she stated. "I was always under the impression that was the guy's job, fairy god-father."

"Oh you are so going to get it missy. You won't know when and you won't know where. But you'll know why," Blaise joked as he caught up with her on the stairs on his parent's manor. He pulled a think velvet cord by the door and a gong of a bell could be heard inside the large estate.

"Oh one more thing, only my parents know your name. To everyone else, Your name is Jane Goode. I'll explain more in a little bit, just go with it."

Before Hermione could say a word, the door opened with a woman in her mid forties with long black wavy hair. She was dressed in sage green robes with several silver rings on both of her perfect hands. The woman's thin red lips smiled at the sight of Blaise and his guest. She spoke as she pulled Blaise into a hug. "Il mio figlio."

"Madre," Blaise pulled back from and stepped back to stand next to Hermione. "Jane Goode, this is my mother. Mother, this is the young lady I wrote to you about."

The woman offered her hand to Hermione as she took in the sight of the girl Blaise brought home for the summer. "Wonder to meet you, Jane. Please call me, Tessa. Both of you come in."

Tessa Zabini stepped to the side to let the two youths enter the manor. As she walked in, the first thing that caught you attention was the beautiful ivory and tan colored marble floor. The wood around the whole room was a fine cherry wood. To her left, there was a staircase that led to the second floor and a staircase that led downstairs. From the entryway, Hermione counted four doors passed the iron railing above her. Plus, a hallway on the second floor that seemed to lead to yet more rooms.

One the first floor, the marble tiles lead to the left down a hallway and in the front to a smaller set of stairs opening to a family room. Inside the room, the farthest wall cover with windows floor to ceiling showing the breathtaking ocean view. Fine brown leather furniture was to the right by a green marble fireplace. To the left, there was a medium sized round wooden table with four chairs. On the other side of the table, there was a small bookcase with a glass door to yet another room.

After a few more steps, Hermione noticed the formal dinning room with the same expensive dark cherry wood for the table, chairs, and walls. A rich ivory fabric draped the table. She would've used the word 'wow' but decided against it. "Your house is very lovely, Tessa."

"Why thank you, Jane. Blaise, please show your friend to your sister's old room where she is to stay. Then give her a small tour of place. I'll see you both at dinner." With that said, she walked down the left hallway from them.

Her male host took the cloak from her arm and the small traveling bag at that was in her other hand. He started to walk toward the stairs that led upstairs. "Follow me, Jane. You'll get used to this place in a couple days.

Hermione followed him silently as he walked along the railing passed the several closed doors to her left. The manor felt warm and friendly but one still knew they were in a house of luxury. More doors to her right and left as they made there way down the long hallway. Toward the end of the hallway, she noticed a railing that overlooked a large kitchen and stairs on the left that led down to the kitchen and a large high ceiling family room. Two doors were at the end of the hall with yet another, smaller set of stairs to the right but she couldn't see where they led.

Blaise stopped in front on the door on the right. "This is my room and the one next to it will be your room."

He opened the door and let her enter the room and followed behind her. The room was very large with a sitting area with fireplace and a door that showed a hint of her bedroom. The walls were painted a light shade of violet while the furniture was ivory. One wall was covered with a bookcase filled with variety of colored texts plus a few crystals that dangled from the shelves. The crystals were different shapes, sizes, and colors but most were clear that reflected the light from the glass doors of the balcony.

The door to the bedroom was wide open and Hermione walked to the doorframe. The colors of this room were an opposite of the sitting room. The walls were a soft ivory color and the bed was made in a variety of shades of violet and silver clothes. The dressers, vanity, four poster bed, and small writing desk was all in the same rich cherry wood from the entryway.

Blaise came up from behind her and almost whispered into her ear. "How do you like it?"

A slight blush came to her cheeks as she went to the balcony that was also in her bedroom. She needed to put more space in between her body and his. For some reason, his voice sent a shiver through her body. With a smile, she turned to look at the young man who was doing so much for her. Yet, she did not know why but that would be for a conversation later during her stay. "All of this is just so perfect. Thank you for your hospitality and your family's as well."

"I am happy to do it. I like the idea of having some new company for the summer. Now, your trunks are on the other side of your bed. Go ahead and unpack. I'll be back in a half an hour for that tour."

He turned and left her alone in her new room for the summer. It had been a long day already but she almost felt like an heiress sleeping in such a beautiful room. Hermione found her trunk where he mentioned it was and started the task of unpacking her belongings.

* * *

A/N:

Il mio figlio My son

madre mother

Tessa Italian name for countess (but thats his mother's given name)

Please review and let me know the good and the bad. But don't flame me. If you don't like the pairing of Blaise/Hermione, it will be Ron/Hermione for the most of this but with angst of Blaise/Hermione and MORE Severus Snape. ;)


	5. conversations

**Title: Summer of Uncertainty (5/?)**

**Author: granger2malfoy **

E-mail: 

Disclaimer: I am not JK. But that's not what the voices in my head keep saying.

**Summary: **Due to threat on the Golden Trio and Hermione's family, desperate measures are taken the summer before their seventh year. How does this effect Blaise Zabini?

Previously in Chapter Four

Blaise came up from behind her and almost whispered into her ear. "How do you like it?"

A slight blush came to her cheeks as she went to the balcony that was also in her bedroom. She needed to put more space in between her body and his. For some reason, his voice sent a shiver through her body. With a smile, she turned to look at the young man who was doing so much for her. Yet, she did not know why but that would be for a conversation later during her stay. "All of this is just so perfect. Thank you for your hospitality and your family's as well."

"I am happy to do it. I like the idea of having some new company for the summer. Now, your trunks are on the other side of your bed. Go ahead and unpack. I'll be back in a half an hour for that tour."

He turned and left her alone in her new room for the summer. It had been a long day already but she almost felt like an heiress sleeping in such a beautiful room. Hermione found her trunk where he mentioned it was and started the task of unpacking her belongings.

Chapter Five

Blaise closed the door of Hermione's new room as he left her alone to let her start to get unpacked. He closed his eyes and leaned against the door of the room. He was starting to get doubts on whether her staying there with him was a good idea. Something about her started to get him nervous whenever he saw her.

His eyes opened as he remembered he had actually flirted with her outside and smack her arse. The fact she had a nice, firm arse was not the point. He shook his head as he moved away from the door. The kitchen could be seen from the balcony in front of their rooms. His mother was pulling out some cold drinks, crackers, fruit, and cheese. _Always the proper hostess._

Blaise walked down the stairs next to Hermione's room and made his way down to his mother. He pulled out a barstool by the high counter of the black marble countertop and watched his mother. She smiled as she uncovered the plat with four different kinds of cheese. "Michael went to the store to get some more supplies that we will need with your friend and her family."

Michael was a squib that had worked for the family for years and was like an uncle he had never had. Tessa Zabini walked around the cherry wood bar and offered her hand to her son. He pushed the chair out and took his mother's hand as they walked pasted the small table in the kitchen. The large glass windows showed the sun would be due to set in a few hours.

His mother pushed open the glass door leading outside to the brick patio that faced the ocean. Blaise always loved coming out here when he needed to clear his head. He had a close relationship with his mother, though he would not consider himself a 'momma's boy.' Blaise had always listened to his mother and she had never judged him but always listened to him and gave her honest opinion.

She sat on a black rod iron lounge chair with a ivory covered padding as she motioned for him to sit next to her. With flick of her wrists, two ice lemonades appeared between them on a small glass table. Tessa took a sip and spoke, " Now, your letter spoke of why she and her family needed to be here. But I am wondering why you offered. I am glad to share our home with them. It seems odd how quickly you offered our home to the Order."

"Well, I guess I wanted to prove myself and my willingness to help the Order. They needed somewhere to hid and I figured this was the best place," Blaise answered as he laid back and sipped the cold beverage.

She continued to look out upon the ocean. "There was no other members able to take them in and protect them?"

"A few were being considered but this was the wisest possibility. It gives - all parties the things they need over the course of the summer."

Her fingers moved along the edge of her glass as she asked, "And what is it that you _need_, as you put it?"

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The condensation of the glass dipped onto his gray shirt but he did not pay any attention to it. "I guess the opportunity to do what I could for the Order."

"Anything else?"

His mother could read him like an open book. At times, that made talking to her easier but then it also made opening up harder. "It will be nice to have some company that is my age during the summer. Jane is very intelligent and teaching her some of the things I learned in my private sessions will be – a challenge."

"She is also very lovely," his mother stated.

Blaise turned his eyes to his mother's face as she continued to sip her cold drink. "That she is, but that is not the reason why I brought her here."

His mother moved her body to sit and face him. "Blaise, my son. You need to go out date some before you graduate. Be the teenager, you are. Go on dates, snogg on the couch, live a little. I knew you were never the carefree type, but don't put many feelings into it. Enjoy her company and presence. Just don't fall in love with her. It will only make things harder on the both of you in the end."

Blaise turned his eyes off his mother and back onto the still blue water of the calm ocean. He didn't want to think about what was to happen after graduation and didn't want to talk about Hermione any more. He got up from the lounge chair and went inside without saying another word to his mother.

End of Chapter Five


	6. start of the tour

**Title: Summer of Uncertainty (6/?)**

**Author: granger2malfoy **

E-mail: 

Disclaimer: I am not JK. But that's not what the voices in my head keep saying.

**Summary: **Due to threat on the Golden Trio and Hermione's family, desperate measures are taken the summer before their seventh year. How does this effect Blaise Zabini?

Previously in Chapter Five

His mother moved her body to sit and face him. "Blaise, my son. You need to go out date some before you graduate. Be the teenager, you are. Go on dates, snogg on the couch, live a little. I knew you were never the carefree type, but don't put many feelings into it. Enjoy her company and presence. Just don't fall in love with her. It will only make things harder on the both of you in the end."

Blaise turned his eyes off his mother and back onto the still blue water of the calm ocean. He didn't want to think about what was to happen after graduation and didn't want to talk about Hermione any more. He got up from the lounge chair and went inside without saying another word to his mother.

Chapter Six

Knock. Knock.

"Come in," Hermione called out as she pulled her textbooks out of her school trunk. The large bed was covered in a variety books and different colored parchment.

Blaise entered her bedroom as she used her wand to expand the short bookshelf above the writing desk. He shook his head as he watched her load the bookshelf with her multiple volumes. "Need a hand with that or right spell to make it go a lot faster."

"No, I do not need a hand. No, I am familiar with plenty of spells. But I prefer to do this by hand so I remember the texts I brought with me and which I left at home," she replied as she lifted another stack of books off the bed and arranged them on the wooden shelf.

Blaise picked up the last stack and placed it on the desk next to her. "You mean this isn't all of them. Please remind me to invest in Flourish and Blotts tomorrow."

Being very lady-like, Hermione stuck out her pink tongue at him, which earned her a chuckle for her Slytherin companion. Within a few more minutes, all the books were properly placed and all parchment placed in their proper boxes that she brought with her.

"So, you ready for tour, my lady," he asked as he lowered his head to bow. Hermione laughed as she grabbed his arm and dragged him out of her rooms.

Once in the hallway, he led her down the stair next to her room that overlooked the kitchen and living room area. The kitchen was very large with its high ceiling and large working area. The workspace was done in black marble countertops and the same cherry wood for the cabinets. An older man in his late fifties was stirring over a tall pan with his back to them. He was an average height with salt-n-paper hair in a pair of Muggle jeans and a tan tee shirt.

"Ciao, Michael. È meraviglioso vederlo ancora," Blaise stated as he went over to the man.

Michael turned to Blaise and had a huge smile on his lips as he pulled the younger into a hug. She saw Blaise playful-wince at the showing of affection to the older man. Michael pulled back and spoke in Italian, "È grande da vederli, il mio ragazzo. Osservate bene. E chi è questa signora giovane bella?"

Blaise stepped over to Hermione and grabbed her hand to pull her to the man. "This is Jane Goode. She is the daughter of the family that will be staying with us."

The young man looked back toward her and stated, "This is Michael. He works for us and speaks little English. He is a squib but able to do a little magic. I can teach you a spell to make your words come out Italian when you need to speak with him. He does the cleaning, washing, and most of the time the cooking. But we all take turns cooking."

"All of you? I didn't know you could cook," Hermione said with an amused look on her face.

He led her into the connecting living room as he spoke, "Yes, I can cook and you will be cooking this summer. I can assure you of that."

She stopped in mid-step and bit my bottom lip nervously. "What's wrong, Jane?"

"Okay, cooking is one thing I cannot do. How about I do the dishes? That was usually my job at home," Hermione admitted.

Blaise turned her to face him and smiled ever so gently. "Well, I guess that will be another thing you will learn to do while you are here. No one will criticize your cooking and we can start you with the basics."

She nodded in agreement and looked around the room. There were two overstuffed plum-colored couches that meet at one corner to form a ninety-degree angle. In the middle of the room, there was a large low table in the middle with several different Wizarding magazines on it. Against one wall, there was a tall set of windows that almost reached to vaulted ceiling with the breathtaking view of the ocean.

A large stone fireplace faced one of the couches and a large painting was above the mantle. It was a portrait of the Zabini family. Blaise looked a few years younger and next to him stood an older girl, who must've been his sister. She had long black hair that was tied back and her eyes were almost black with a hint of green. The older woman, Tessa Zabini, placed a hand on her shoulder and had the same color eyes as the daughter. Next to the mother, Mr. Zabini stood with his hand on Blaise's shoulder and short straight black hair but with perfect indigo eyes, like his son's eyes. He was very handsome with a tall lean build, very Italian. Hermione smiled at the idea that the young man that stood to her left may one day grew to look that handsome. Because he was well on his way and looked very attracted for a teenage young man.

"Yes, that's my family. My mother you meet earlier. That is my sister, Felice, and my father, who will most likely ask you to call him by his given name, Dominic," Blaise explained as he stood under the painting and had watched her expressions as she looked at the family portrait.

Hermione smiled at him for a moment and saw the glimpse of pride in his facial features. "About how long ago was that painting done?"

He walked over to her and looked back up. "It was done about a year and a half ago. Ready to continue our tour?"

"Yes, please. Led the way."

End of chapter Six

Ciao, Michael. È meraviglioso vederlo ancora Hello, Michael. It is wonderful to see you again

È grande da vederli, il mio ragazzo. Osservate bene. E chi è questa signora giovane bella?

It is great to see you, my boy. You look well. And who is this lovely young lady?


End file.
